The Simplest is Best
by BlueBrainProductions
Summary: Oneshot for 1Animechic1. Turkey must find a birthday present for Greece based only on a description given to him by Cyprus. Let's see how this pans out. Pre-established!Turkey/Greece


Hooray for my first GreecexTurkey oneshot! :D Hope you like it 1Animechic1!

Translations are at the end. Message me if something is off.

**Rated: K+**

Disclaimer: _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ to Hidekaz Himaruya

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come to the surprise party he says…"

A group of children gave him a wide berth as the Turk passed. They actually stopped their game of football to watch him pass.

"It'll be fun he says."

The sun was shining brightly over the city of Santorini, Greece. It was midday and the city's hustle and bustle had slowed. Many residents were lounging around their homes, enjoying the warm day from the shade of canopies. Children still ran around in the streets to burn off their never ending energy. Some played with worn out footballs while others found imaginary worlds to explore in side alleys and home porches.

"Just buy a present based on this description he says. Tch…"

Sadiq Adnan huffed in frustration. What kind of a present was he supposed to get for his rival… and lover? More importantly, how was he supposed to find a present based on a description? He pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket and read the description again for the hundredth time.

'_Something long, cute and sweet.'_

Cyprus may have been a small and quiet country, but he did have a thing for unique parties. He had sent out invitations for a surprise birthday party for Greece over a month beforehand. The invitation came with a piece of paper with a description on it. Every party guest was supposed to base their gift off of that description and bring it with them to the party on March 25.

Today was March 25.

And even better, the party started in an hour.

"Why can't I give him whatever I want or nothing at all. It's not like the brat deserves anything anyway."

A brightly colored sign caught his attention. Sadiq stopped walking so he could look at it. The sign itself was a blackboard with a red painted frame. Different colored chalk was used to show the prices of popular items. An idea came to mind when Sadiq realized the sign belonged to a candy store.

Candy could be long, cute and sweet.

Shrugging slightly, he decided that this was a good place to start. As he entered the store he pulled his hood down in respect. There were some children looking excitedly through flavors in the ice cream counter. The store was otherwise empty. Sadiq browsed through the different options, growing even more frustrated. He saw chocolates and sour gummy animals and little bags of variety candies. Nothing was catching his eye until he saw a jar of red licorice. Licorice candy was both sweet and long, but what about the cute part?

Another idea suddenly popped into his mind. He grabbed a handful of the licorice, placing them in a paper bag that was provided, and went to the counter. An older man and woman were wrapping suckers in plastic wraps.

"Excuse me," Sadiq announced his presence.

The woman smiled brightly at him and set down the sucker she held in her hand. "How can I help you young man?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could shape these licorice candies into hearts?" Sadiq handed over the bag.

"Oh of course I can!" She smiled slyly. "Are they for your girlfriend?"

The Turk scratched the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Sort of," he replied.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" The woman was shaping the candy with a mold and gluing the ends together with some kind of flavored syrup. She nodded at her husband. "He used to do things like that for me when we were younger. He asked me to marry him by hiding the ring in a bag of caramel candies. It was so wonderful."

Sadiq did not comment for fear of embarrassing the man even more. Her husband's face was turning a shade of pink and he tried to hide it by turning away to change the channel on the radio. Soon enough, the licorice hearts were finished and paid for.

"Thank you." Sadiq waved and left the store.

"Good luck!" the woman called after him.

Not a few minutes after he left, feeling very triumphant with his gift, his cell phone rang. It was Cyprus.

"Cyprus! Little brother! I'm on my way now!"

"What kind of present did you get him?"

Turkey grinned at the bag in his hand. "I got him some heart shaped licorice candies. That fits the description perfectly, right?"

"Yeah, but that present sucks," Cyprus sighed heavily. Sadiq could almost see the younger nation pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what am I going to get him in half an hour?"

"I don't know. Find something that he can keep for a long time. It should be _something_ that he will like too."

"You say it like it's easy."

The Turk stopped walking and leaned against the cool side of a building. His mind had started racing, going over every possibility for a present. Unfortunately nothing that came to mind was perfect enough for Heracles.

"SADIQ!"

"Huh? What?" Startled, Sadiq almost dropped the cell phone.

Cyprus sighed again. "You really need to pay attention, brother. Anyways, the party is going to start soon. Kiku just texted me. He said that he and Heracles are leaving the history museum and are stopping at the pet store. I suggest you get going."

"Right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He snapped his cell phone shut to end the call and shoved it back into his pocket. Nothing was coming to mind on what to do. Heracles was not exactly a hard person to find a gift for. The man had never not liked any gift that his Turk gave him. Sadiq scowled at the ground.

"Aah crap. This seriously sucks." He slid down the wall until he was sitting with his arms resting on bent knees. The shade felt really nice. No wonder Heracles could nap so easily in such weather.

The Turk was so unwillingly deep in thought about the present (taking a nap right there in the shade sounded so wonderful right then) that he did not see the stray cat waltz up to him. It was only when the stray rubbed against his right calf he was snapped out of his thoughts. The cat purred up at him.

"Hey there little guy. Where'd you come from, eh?" He scratched the cat behind its ear, making it purr like the motor of a boat.

Maybe he could bring home this cat as a present? It was long if one were to measure it from nose to tail and sweet since it allowed him to pet it. Now unfortunately the cute part was really a case of "only a mother could love that face". The cat was obviously a stray. Its coat was supposed to be some kind of orange color, but years of living on the streets had turned it more of a muddy brown-orange. Some serious bad body odor invaded the Turk's nostrils, but he figured a few hundred baths would fix that. The feline could have also used a better diet. It was too skinny to be healthy, with its bony structure and ribs very prominent.

"Heracles would like you. He would take in any cat," Sadiq murmured, running his hand along the cat's back. "But my brother Cyprus would have a fit. He'd say you didn't match the description he gave me. I have to admit, he would be right. You are pretty ugly."

At the mention of its less than desirable appearance the cat seemed to become angry. It turned around, flicking its tail at the old country.

"Oh come on now. Don't give me the cold shoulder just because I'm telling the truth."

The stray stuck its nose in the air and walked away after sniffing hotly. Sadiq rolled his eyes and decided a cat was not the best idea. Greece had enough anyways. It dawned on him a_gain_ that he was back at square one.

"_Bok! (1)_" He hung his head in defeat.

He was burnt out. His mind would not spout out any great ideas anymore. The Turk decided that his brother would have to deal with it. Heracles would like the candy that was for sure. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message from the devil himself.

'_Where are you? Cyprus said you were coming.'_

'_On my way. C u in a few mins'_

'_Kay'_

Sadiq stood again and put away his phone. He threw his arms up in the air to stretch out his back. As he did this, a boy was walking by with an ice cream cone. The boy glanced at Sadiq and said, "Wow. You're tall." Then he just continued on walking as if nothing had happened. Sadiq stared after him with a blank look. What the heck was that? The Turk decided it was best to not dwell on it. He was almost an hour late for the party anyways.

Just as he was about to take his first step something brilliant happened with his mind. Everything clicked into place at that moment.

The widest grin of the day spread across his face. "I… Am a genius."

With that he took off running toward Greece's home.

[-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-][-]

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get to the birthday country's home and that was just by running. When Sadiq arrived finally, he was surprised to see Alfred half carrying a drunk Arthur to his rental car. Ludwig was doing the same with his brother and had an excited Feliciano hanging off the other arm.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sadiq asked as he came up on them. "Why are you leaving?"

"The party got way intense really fast, dude," Alfred said, closing the passenger door, "It was awesome though. I can't believe you missed it."

Ludwig rolled his eyes when Gilbert let loose a disgusting belch followed by a girlish giggling. "We are the last ones to leave. Tell Heracles we're sorry again," he added gruffly.

The Turk watched them leave and then headed into the quiet home. He could hear Heracles moving around in the kitchen. After toeing off his shoes, he walked through the house to find his rival. Unopened birthday gifts had been piled onto to the coffee table. The living room was covered in plastic cups and plates with half eaten food. The smell of alcohol was pungent.

He found Heracles standing at the kitchen sink, dumping left overs into containers. Earlier in the day when they saw each other, Heracle's was dressed in a nice shirt and pants. He must have changed after everyone left because now he wore a pair of too large sweat pants that hung off his hips and a black wife beater shirt. The younger country was completely oblivious to his new visitor. Sadiq surprised Greece when he wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. Heracles relaxed into his arms when he realized who it was.

"You're late," Heracles muttered, not putting any malice into it at all.

"Hmm… So? I'm still the only one here now."

"True."

Sadiq placed a few gentle kisses along Heracle's bare shoulder and the back of his neck. "You still haven't gotten my present yet," he muttered into his hair.

After closing the last container, Greece turned around so he was facing the taller man. He placed his arms around the other's neck and smiled lazily. "Do I dare ask what you got me?"

Chuckling lightly, Turkey pulled out the description paper and held it up for Greece to read.

"_Something long, cute and sweet_?"

"Yep. So I went through town looking for the perfect gift. My first stop was at a candy store and I found some licorice. Licorice is long and sweet. So I had them shaped like hearts to be cute!" He pulled out the bag of candy from his pocket and pulled one out.

"But then I thought that this present was not great enough for you so I moved on. While I was walking I found a stray cat. Maybe a cute cat would be perfect. Nope. It was not for you because it was predictable."

Heracles laughed, shaking his head. "So what did you get me?" he asked.

Sadiq replied by putting the licorice heart between his teeth and smiling around it. A look of confusion fell over Heracles' face.

"I don't get it."

The taller country rolled his eyes dramatically. He pulled the candy from his mouth and said, "I'm your present, _salak (2)_. I fit the description perfectly. I'm tall, cute and the candy is sweet!"

It took Heracles a moment to process and finally realize what Sadiq had said. When it did click, his reaction was nothing dramatic. "Oh. That's…. nice."

"Nice? I give you the best present ever and 'nice' is all you have to say?"

Greece smacked the back of his lover's head, effectively wiping away the scowl. "I was expecting a present that was more like a prank. It just surprised me is all. This present is much better."

He leaned up and kissed Sadiq sweetly. The Turk smiled into the kiss. He had to admit, Heracles' first reaction did piss him off a bit, but he did understand why the younger reacted that way. Last year's birthday present had been a prank. It was definitely one of Turkey's finer plans. The two countries pulled away and smiled at each other.

"_Doğum günün kutlu olsun aşkım,"_ Sadiq mumbled against his lips, "_Seni seviyorum._" (3)

Heracles kissed him again and tried to pull them even closer together so their bodies were flush against each other. He pulled back again a moment later, resting his forehead against Sadiq's, and replied, "I love you too and thank you."

* * *

Translations provided by Google Translate.

(1) Shit - Turkish

(2) Idiot - Turkish

(3) Happy birthday, love. I love you.

So I hope you liked it! And you see what I did there with the present description? (nudge nudge) I was so proud of myself for being that creative. XD


End file.
